


Amnesia

by Dongchans



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, angst but not really angsty, based on 5sos amnesia, i love that song sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongchans/pseuds/Dongchans
Summary: Donghyun really done with everything- and with his loved one too.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy, this is the first time ever ive written complete fic. pardon my grammar, english not my 1st language and the plot so mess,idk where to fix :(((( . and bcs dongchan rarely have interaction these days, so i decided to fed my break up dongchan more and moreeeeeee (dongchan pls do smth)

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_ **  
>  **_And forget about the stupid little things_ **  
>  **_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_ **  
>  **_And the memories I never can escape_ **
> 
> **_'Cause I'm not fine at all_ **

 

      Joochan is a happy-go-lucky person. The type that closes with anyone at school and never ran out of ideas for chatting. But, no one perfect. Joochan is a perfect example of clumsiness and forgetfulness. He needs someone to remind him anything about his life. This when donghyun come into his life.

     Donghyun, very diligent, some kind neat freak person. But, he is a lonely person. A type who don't know how to approach others and make friends. He prefers to stay at home, watching movies than go out hang out with people his age. He kept all his worries and rants to himself. He has this habit since high school. He will never talk about his problem to anyone. Donghyun also do not know how to make friends. So when joochan approaches first, donghyun was so thrilled. 

   They complete each other. Both of them together make a powerful and cutest couple on earth. They met each other during bands competition at their university. From a man who looks cool playing keyboard to his only friend and now joochan become the only man who donghyun loves, this is a very big achievement for hong joochan. They have the time of their lives. They can spend a week doing nothing but cuddling. 2 years since they first met, and they feel nothing will stand between them.

 

"Donghyun-ah, did you see my socks? I've been searching all day but i can't find this matching pair" yells joochan from their room.

 

"Istg hong joochan, you really need to put yourself together. What if i'm not here to fix all your problems" "Babe, you're going to live with me for the rest of our life" Joochan pulled donghyun into his warm embrace, and they fell together on the bed. 

 

"FREAKING HONG JOOCHAN YOU ALREADY WEAR THE SOCKS OMG WHY YOU DO ALL THIS" 

"Ohhhhhh", he looks at his feet. "Thanks love, i owe you big time. Andddddd I'm getting late for band practice", joochan kiss donghyun'sforehead and get ready to leave.

 

"Joochan, how about our dinner tonight? I know you are getting busy and whatnot, but you promised me"

"After the band competition finish, i will bring you wherever you want, i promise" said joochan, and he left. And he doesn't come home, nor text or call donghyun where he'll be staying at that night. 

This is the third time joochan postponed their date. That boy needs to sort out his priorities. Donghyun knows that the band means so much to joochan, but he can't help it. The feeling that band more important than their relationship. He wonders if joochan really think about his feelings and how lonely he is when joochan not around him.

 2 years passed and now both of them become like strangers. At day, both of them busy with school and at night, joochan busy with his band while donghyun don't have other friends to turn to.

  But he knows at some point of life, he has to talk to someone about his depressing life, but he has no one to trust except joochan. He needs joochan, but in donghyun's eyes, joochan only need him to clean up after the mess.

 

Although he spent 2 years happily with joochan, but he can't imagine how pathetic the rest of his life would be waiting for joochan. Donghyun had enough.

 

** 2 days later **

Battle of the bands will end tonight. Joochan so nervous, he didn't even realize that donghyun not came to watch him perform. After the battle finished, joochan called donghyun and asked him to meet at sungyoon's place for celebration.

 

"What do you want hong joochan?" Joochan weirded by donghyun's tone of speech. "Why haven't you came today, i already texted the address right?" Said joochan while he tries to cupped donghyun's cheeks. "My band wins the competition babe, my wish has come true today"

 

Donghyun slaps away joochan's hand,"WTF YOU TRY TO DO!? YOU SO BUSY WITH YOUR BAND AND YOU FORGOT ME" joochan stunned by donghyun's action. "And you don't even realize that i moved out of the house. Where is the old joochan that i know," said donghyun while sobbing. 

"Maybe this is the best for both of us, goodbye joochan." Joochan tried to stop donghyun, but he knows everything is over. The band's first prize has no meaning to him anymore.

 

A month passed. Joochan cannot accept the fact donghyun not beside him anymore. Everywhere he goes, he sees donghyun. Everywhere he goes, remind him of donghyun. Is donghyun fine? Did he get himself a new boyfriend? Did he go outside make some new friends? He misses donghyun so much.

No one waking him up, no one tried to clean his mess, no one to remind him about school, no one to cuddle, no one keep sulking because of his teasing. Joochan is alone.

 

Another month passed. Joochan bumped with donghyun's classmate, jaehyun. His heart hurts when Jaehyun told him, donghyun doing fine on his own and maybe already moved on from joochan. Jaehyun told joochan about this Bomin boy who always beside donghyun and always follow donghyun anywhere he goes. "Bomin is a nice kid" said jaehyun.

 

Joochan is hurting. It's hard to see donghyun happy with someone else. Is this relationship never happened in the first place? As all of these memories are lies. "Why he can easily forget me?" Joochan ask himself. Everytime his friends ask about where donghyun, he just smiles and no one knows how hurts, he is being reminded of donghyun everytime.

 

The only thing joochan hope right now, someday he wakes up with amnesia, so he can forget all these memories with donghyun, like how he fell asleep next to him, how donghyun would wake him up every morning with kiss. "Let me forget everything ,god" begs joochan.

 

That day, joochan is not fine at all


End file.
